Shaw
Shaw '''was the main antagonist in ''Open Season''' and Open Season: Scared Silly. Appearance Shaw is a tall, slender, muscular man with black hair and brown eyes. He has a large hooked nose, a hunter-type mustache, and a developing beard. He wears an orange vest, a pink shirt, a red flannel with rolled-up sleeves, olive camouflage pants, and dark brown hunter boots. Personality Shaw is revealed to be a destructive, barbarous, paranoid, and violent sociopath. He shows no regard for any life other than his own and is thus a miscreant, traitorous, argumentative, conceited, selfish, arrogant, pompous, cruel, vain, and greedy man. This has been proven by the sadistic, heartless, and insensitive way in which he mounted many animals in the forest on his cabin wall and how he drove his truck recklessly to try and kill Elliot, nearly hitting several people along the way. He is also very opprobrious and manipulative, so he shows no regard for the law, hunting in a national park (before hunting season actually begins) and attempting to fire his gun into a crowd, despite being told by Gordy not to. This resulted in him almost getting arrested by Gordy, but he managed to make a clean escape. Shaw has a bizarre love for his hunting gun called "Lorraine", talking to it and even offering it a blanket, so it wouldn't be cold. This proves that Shaw is mentally ill as he believes his own rifle to be a living thing. After a series of incidents, Shaw seems to develop the suspicious belief that animals are becoming as smart as humans and are plotting a revolutionary rebellion to overthrow mankind and take over the world. Biography Open Season Shaw is first seen arriving into town with his truck, which has a seemingly dead Elliot tied to the hood, who he ran over the previous night when he "crossed the road". Shaw then walks into the nearby city hall building of Timberline and has a brief argument with Beth. He looks through the window and discovers Boog freeing Elliot, who promptly flees and destroys one of the lights in Shaw's truck, making him grow very angry and resentful of the duo. At the nature show, Elliot is being chased by Shaw and hides with Boog. After inadvertently ruining his show, Boog finally threatens to kill Elliot and attacks him, making the whole audience panic and run away. Shaw tries to assassinate Boog and Elliot, but Beth sedates them with a tranquilizer gun before he could, thanks to Sheriff Gordy. Shaw flees before Gordy can arrest him for shooting a gun in the town. As Boog and Elliot tries their hardest to adapt to life in the wilderness after being released, Shaw grows increasingly paranoid as time passes on, planning his revenge and believing that animals are planning a rebellion to overthrow the human race and become the dominating species on Earth. Shaw encounters Boog and Elliot again in the river after they have accidentally destroyed a beaver dam, making the river freely flow, flooding many things and washing away the animals with it, taking them to hunt grounds. In the ensuing chaos, Shaw initially tries to kill Boog and Elliot, but he loses the opportunity when they all suddenly go over a huge waterfall and gets lost in the flooding. After discovering Elliot's lie, Boog is betrayed and leaves him and unwittingly finds Shaw's log cabin. Shaw discovers him and pursues him to the city road where Boog happens upon the glowing lights of Timberline. Instead of deserting his companions, Boog helps the other animals defend themselves using supplies taken from Bob and Bobbie's RV while Mr. Weenie joins the wilds. The next day, Boog leads a rampage against the hunters, sending them running after McSquizzy blows up their trucks with a propane tank named "Mr. Happy". Shaw returns for a final battle and shoots Elliot in the process, which enrages Boog to tie up Shaw with his own gun. Boog rushes over to Elliot's unconscious body but soon finds that Elliot survived the shot, only losing his second antler in the fight. The animals then begin beating up Shaw, until a helicopter flies in and lands, frightening Shaw and causing him to run away into the forest. Beth is revealed to be the one in the helicopter and has returned to take Boog back home where he will be safe, but instead he stays with his friends. They both realize that the bear is at home in the forest. During the credits, Shaw is seen tarred and feathered after being beat up by the other animals. He is then hit by Bob and Bobbie's RV while trying to cross the road and tied on the top of it. Bob and Bobbie laugh about this, believing Shaw to be Bigfoot. Scared out of his wits, Shaw screams out in defeat. Open Season: Scared Silly Shaw is back and this time, he can't hunt anymore since Open Season is now illegal. Instead, he is a tour guide and wants to go back hunting again for revenge after what happened to him in the first movie. While touring, Shaw saw the Waling Wampus Werewolf (Ian is in disguise) and took a picture of the evidence. Then he head back to town and tell Gordy that he should bring Open Season back to kill the Werewolf, but secretly he also wanted to kill Boog and Elliot including their friends. Later, he hire his old friends Ed and Edna to help him to kill all the animals include the werewolf. Later at the end, he, Ed and Edna disguise themselves as werewolves to kill Elliot until Boog saves him and fights Shaw one last time. Then, Boog beat Shaw with a hive of wasps and got some quills on his face by Buddy. After, Shaw was tranquilized by Gordy, Ed and Edna were arrested and taken to jail for good and Open Season is back to be illegal. Gallery Trivia *He doesn't appear in ''Open Season 2 or Open Season 3. Category:Open Season Characters Category:Villains Category:Open Season Villains Category:Characters Category:Open Season Category:Open Season: Scared Silly Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Prisoners Category:People